What Would Happen If I Died
by nickanderson839037
Summary: Sora's parents die in a car wreck, he thinks it is all his fault...Read to find out more XD
1. Prologue

I Wonder What Would Happen If I Died...

Prologue

_I wonder what would happen if I died...Would they miss me...Would they cry...Would they care..._

I was walking back to my house with my brother Roxas and I thought about my boyfriend, Riku. I walked up the stairs to my house and walked into the door, my parents weren't home so that mean't that I had to do my homework, but I didn't. I wanted to draw. Draw Riku, he has such a beautiful face. I went down stairs and told my brother that I needed some paper and he gave it to me. I went back up stairs and started to draw the outline then my parents walked in.

"Sora! Roxas! Come on, we need to go!" Said my mother in a smooth gentle voice.

I came down stairs and shoved Roxas out of the way and ran to the car, he through me out of it and sat in the seat behind mother. I sat behind my father. We were driving to the High School to meet my teachers. I sat there staring out the window, thinking of Riku. _He has such a beautiful smile, such a straight face, (still beautiful), that beautiful silver hair. _

"Sora, lets go and meet your teachers" Said my father in the strict voice.

"Father, I'm 14 years old. I don't need you babying me." I said in a stern voice.

"Don't talk to me that way Sora!" He yelled,

"Yes sir." I replied

We walked into the front doors of the school. It was hideous, the school was under construction. We walked passed the loud workers and their loud tools, saw dust was falling all over us and my father was just staring at them with his stern face. (as it always is) We found my first classroom, it was under "renovation" according to my father, my mother looked at him in frustration. After the first three classes that were under construction, we found my history class.

"Welcome to History Class 101, in this class you will learn about the history of things around the world and I know you...um name?"

"Sora Strife" I said shyly

"Well Sora, there will be very little homework." She said

"What? You will give my son homework every night of the week!" Said my father very pissed off with the teacher.

"Sir, I do not give homework on the weekends or Mondays, I do not believe it is right for children to have homework every night of the week." Said the teacher softly.

"Come on Sora! Lets go home." Said my father giving my teacher a stern look.

"Jim! Settle down, Sora needs to know his teachers!" Said my mother now not very gentle.

We walked out the door of the school and my parents were still arguing and my brother had his earphones in listening to some screamo so he couldn't hear them, but I had to sit there and listen to the entire thing. We got into the car and drove out of the schools parking lot. We got onto the highway and they were still arguing. What my father didn't realize was that the car was heading right into a truck. The car was going 75mph's when we hit the truck. The car flipped upside down and the car caught on fire! I thought I was dead...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alive, Then Dead...

I opened my eyes. I saw Riku's beautiful face, he smiled then frowned.

"What...ahh! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm...Sora, this is going to hard to say but, your...parents died in the accident." He said, my heart sank, I tried to hold back the tears. I couldn't, my eye's watered but I didn't cry.

"What about Roxas!" I said

"He's stable, he's heart broken after he heard the news. But if you need a place to stay, you could stay with me, Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Kairi. " Riku answered

"Thanks, we will. Can I see Roxas?" I asked my eye's not watering anymore.

"The doctor says you are stable enough to walk. If you want. I'll make the beds up for you guys also." He replied.

I stood up very slowly and walked over to Roxas who was crying his eye's out.

"Rox, it's going to be okay, Riku said we can stay with him. Okay." I said

"I...guess we could." He said still bawling.

I walked back to my bed and laid down...I fell asleep...

_-__**Inside Sora's Dream-**_

"_I love you honey" _

"_Where are you mother?" _

"_Don't worry honey" _

_She put her hand on my cheek and kissed the other one...then vanished._

_**-Outside Sora's Dream-**_

"Mother!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Riku jumping out of the arm chair.

"Oh...nothing, just a bad dream" I answered

"Was it about you mother?" He asked compassionately,

"Yes." I said starting to cry.

He leaned over and sat down, "It's okay." He said and hugged me.

I was so upset that they died, because of me, the argument was about me. I hate myself.

All the rest of the night, I cried. I also thought about killing myself. Then I thought about Roxas, then Riku. Would they be more upset if I died then if...never mind. They already did.

The sun rose and I thought about my mother. She loved the sunrise, my father hated it.

"Remember when I was young and you played the sun in mother's story's?" Roxas asked.

"Heh, yeah." I answered him. I saw him crying again, I slowly got out of my bed and walked over to him, I sat down on his bed.

"It's ok, Riku, Demyx, Zexion and Axel are going to take care of us, ok?" I said starting to cry.

"No! I want mother and father to take care of us!" He said bawling.

"They can't anymore Rox, there dead!" I said very stern, and now starting to cry.

The doctor came in and laid me down in my bed and said I need to stop getting out of my bed. I asked if I could move my bed closer to his. They said I could.

Riku walked in with two big stuffed bears, and two balloons. I smiled when he gave me a bear and balloon, Roxas was asleep so he didn't know that he had one in front of him.

I chuckled then asked, "Why?"

"You lost your parents, you deserve something to hug." He answered

"I have you though." I said back.

"Heh, I know but when I'm not around." He said back, his beautiful aqua marine eye's sparkled in the sun risen sky.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you to Sora, I have to go now, I'll be back tonight." He said, he got off my bed and walked out the door.

I looked over to Roxas who was just waking up. I smiled when I saw his face with a bears face in it. I chuckled. The doctor said we could check out if we wanted to. I looked at Roxas and said,

"You want to go."

"Yeah, lets go to Riku's." He answered

We both got out of bed and the doctors put Rox and I in a wheelchair and wheeled us to the front office to get what was left of our things. I got my phone, shoes and necklace back, Roxas got his Mp3 back and his shoes also.

"Sorry that's all that we could find in the wreckage. We're very sorry about your parents." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." I said while getting out of the wheelchair.

I wheeled Roxas out of the hospital, I just thought about know one going to be there when we get out then I heard a yell.

"Sora! Roxas! Your out!"

"Riku, is that you?" I yelled back.

"No you idiot! It's me Axel!" Axel yelled sounding exhilarated.

"Axel..." Asked Roxas his eye's stating to water, I looked at him in pity, our parents died, he hasn't seen Axel in three days. I just feel bad for him. I had so self pity to. I hate myself.

I looked around I saw Axel hugging Roxas like he hasn't seen him in like twenty years or something like that. I looked for Riku, and Kairi, and Zexion and Demyx. Where were they. Axel should have told them that we were getting out of the hospital by now.

"Axel, did you tell everyone that we're getting out of the hospital yet?"

"Oh...yeah...um...sorry forgot, to fed up in seeing Roxas. You want to go to Demyx's house yet?" He asked.

I was furious! Why wouldn't he tell the closest people(beside my parents(who are now dead thanks to me)) to me!

"What do you mean you didn't tell them!" I yelled, my face read and steam coming out of my ears.

"Sora! Stop yelling at him!" Said Roxas, his eye's tearing up and having his body cover Axel because he knew I was going to kill him.

"It's alright Rox. Sora, I'm really sorry but, can we just go back to the house." Axel asked knowing that I was so pissed off at him.

"Fine, but me and Roxas have to go back to _**our**_house so we can get our stuff." I said sternly because I was pissed.

"All your cloths and games and personal things are already in Demyx's house." He said very cheerful and trying to cheer me up.

"My parents wedding picture?" Asked Roxas

"Yep." Axel replied

"The picture of all four of us at the beach?" He asked again

"Oh yeah." Axel replied acting like he had everything that we owned there.

"How about the picture of me playing the sun in mother's story's?" I asked assuming he didn't get.

"Sora, you think I wouldn't grab, if not, the most important picture to you?. Of course I grabbed it!" Axel said. I really hope he grabbed that picture for me. That is the most important picture in the world to me. Even more important then our parents wedding picture. My eye's are starting to water but before I started crying I said...

"Axel let's go!" I said running to the car and getting in.

"Ok! Wait up!" Axel yelled to me from the other side of the parking lot. (Which wasn't that big)

They both got there. Roxas sat next to me and Axel drove.

I really hope he got everything we wanted...

_**- Quick little authors note….This story's going to get more R rated as I continue to write so….keep reading to figure it out- P.S. if you liked the first two chapters send me a review if I could change something or keep it the way it is- THX! XD**_

_**~Nick **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Done...

We arrived at Demyx's house. I was still thinking about the way I killed my own parents. They were arguing because of me. They crashed because of me. They _**died**_ because of me! I hate myself. I want to die.

"Sora! We're here." Said Roxas jumping out if the car.

"Ok" I said slowly getting out of the car.

Axel unlocked the door, and when we got in there was a big banner saying "_**Welcome Back Sora and Roxas... We are sorry to hear about your parents." **_ and Riku, Kairi, Demyx and Zexion were all standing there with one big cake and a lot of stuffed animals.

"What the _fuck _is this!" I said looking more angrier then ever! Why did they through a _fucking_ party for our parents dying!

"It's a welcome back party. We thought you like it?" Said Demyx.

"I like it." Said Roxas looking at Axel like he wanted to have sex so bad.

"I hate it! Why did you do this! Our parents died!" I yelled. I now am starting to cry.

Riku grabbed my arm and took me up stairs.

"What is wrong with you Sora! Roxas seems to be okay with this. Why aren't you?" He asked.

"It's my fault their dead!" I said now crying.

"Sora baby, it's not your fault. You weren't the one driving." Riku replied as he sat down next to me an the bed. "And you weren't the one arguing."

"Yes it is! The person driving, which was my father! Crashed because he was in a argument with my mother! And they were arguing because of me!" I said running into the bathroom my eye's now filled with tears.

_Why do I feel like this! Riku was right! I wasn't the one driving! It was my damn father! I always hated him. Not like I wanted to kill him. Besides he killed my mother because he had to get in that damn argument! All because she thought I should see my teachers! Why was my father such a hot head? He blew up about every little thing! He wasn't even there for my __**birthdays**__! He always had the same __**fucking**__ excuse! "I had to work late" "I got held back in traffic" "I had to go out with some friends to talk about our latest project." That one I knew he was out drinking and getting drunk. I mean he wasn't like that all the time, but when he says that excuse, he was drinking. My mother was never like that. If she missed something important for me or Roxas, she would feel so sad and she would say she was sorry like a thousand times! She also was the one there to put us asleep. She was the one that let __**me**__ play as something in her story's! Every time I tried to do that with my father he told me to go to bed and don't come out until morning! Mornings were the best with __**mother**__, father just ruined them. Mother fed us the best of things, like pancakes and eggs, french toast, bacon, and even lets us eat what was left over from last night! Father on the other hand, He made us eat oatmeal and drink water. That was it! He was the worst father to me __**and**__ Roxas! My father always pitched and argument with mother. They argued about a dog, cat, fish, hamster, __**school**__, and the thing that killed them, __**teachers**__. _

"Sora, are you okay in there?" Riku asked sounding so compassionate.

"Yes." I sniffled and tears fell to the ground.

He walked in and sat on the floor next to me and just sat there. I was crying so hard now he knew anything he said would probably get himself kicked out or thrown out.

"Sora, come on. Dinners ready."

"Get Out! Get Out Riku! Just Get Out!" I yelled crying some much that I couldn't even see.

"Sora..."

"Get Out!" I yelled cutting him off and pushing him out the door.

I sat in the tub for a hour after Riku was kicked out then Roxas walked in.

"Sora, I want you to come down stairs, for me." He said starting to cry.

"Alright Rox," I sniffled "For you." I said getting out of the bathroom and walking out the door next to Roxas. I walked down stairs and Riku looked at me in a sad, upset way.

"Riku, I'm sorry." I said.

"Sora. There is no need for an apology. I forgive you. You lost your parents, I didn't. I had no room to try to take you out of that bathroom." He replied standing up and kissing me on the check.

"Love you" I whispered.

"Love you to" He whispered back.

We sat back down and ate our dinner. I sat there still thinking about my parents. I was the last one to finish because, well lets face it, I was thinking more then eating. I walked up stairs to take a shower, and Riku was standing at the door.

"Sora, don't you want to stay with someone tonight, I'm free." He asked in a sexy tone.

"Riku, my parents **died** and you want to have sex?" I asked very pissed off. Why would he ask me to have sex for my parents dying! I'm getting real pissed off with this last day!

"Sorry, I just thought you might need company tonight." He said walking into his room and locking the door.

Ugh! Now I don't even want to take a shower I'm so upset! Riku probably thinks I'm going to break up with him. Hell no! He's the only person I have that's close to me. Besides Roxas. I walked into my bedroom and fell asleep...

_**-Inside Sora's Dream-**_

"_Mother!" _

"_Sora! Sora don't cry! You'll be with me soon!" _

"_What do you mean?" _

_**-Outside Sora's Dream-**_

"Sora! Sora! Sora wake up!" Riku yelled shaking me awake.

I was sweating so much that he said I could have dehydrated! He said that I needed to drink all day!

"Sora, you almost died!"

"I wish I did! I wish I did Riku! I wish I would have died so I could be with my mother!" I yelled.

"Sora, why would you want to die?" Asked Roxas.

"Rox! When did you get here?" I asked so surprised that I said that in front of my own little brother! Now I hate myself even more.

"Oh yeah and Sora." Roxas said.

"What?" I asked tearing up.

"Go _fuck_ yourself if you feel that way." He said.

"What did you say?" I asked crying now.

"You heard me! Go _fuck_ yourself if you just want to die! Sora, I don't even know who you are anymore! I hate you! Don't speak to me ever again!" He yelled running out of my room and into his.

"Sora, why did you say that in front of him! You know your the only family he has!" Said Riku.

"I...I don't know what came over me?" I said crying.

"Don't talk to me unless you apologize to Roxas. I'm done with this _shit_." He said walking away.

_I'm killing myself._ _I'm done..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Death...

I woke up and thought about what I said last night. I also thought about what Roxas said..

"_Go __**fuck **__yourself if you feel that way." _

I got out of bed and went to the window. I was just about to jump when Riku ran in and through me away from the window.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He yelled with his hands and legs holding me down with his face at a complete surprise.

"What does it look like Riku? I was going to jump out the window!" I yelled pushing him off of me and my eye's watering.

"Why?" Asked Riku with that compassionate face he been using a lot lately.

"Why do you think Riku? Why do you think?" I asked looking pissed, and pushing him out the door.

He barged right back in, throwing me on the bed.

"Get off me Riku! Don't you understand that I need to do this to be with my mother again!" I yelled again pushing him off of me and more tears falling and out of breath. "Now get out, let me do it. Let me be with my mother." I said walking over to the window with my hands in my pocket and a sad, crying face.

"What about me, and Roxas? Huh! What are you going to do about us!" Riku asked running towards me, him now crying.

I turned around and punched him in the face. I punched my boyfriend right in the face. He fell to the ground and crawled towards the door with a scared, terrified face.

"Riku, Riku..."

"Go kill yourself for all I care anymore Sora! If you don't _fucking_ care about me or your own brother then go kill yourself! Go jump out that _fucking_ window Sora! Go!" He yelled crying and running out the door.

"Riku. No." I said crying so hard and just collapsed on the floor. I laid there on the floor and cried. I cried for so long that I think I even fell asleep for a little while I cried for so long.

_Why! Why did I punch my own boyfriend in the face? I do care about you Riku. Why do you think I asked you out? Why did I hang on to you in secret from my own father for two fucking years? It was because I love you. Here we go again talking to myself. Ugh! I should kill myself, but like Riku said, "What about Roxas! Huh!" I should think about Roxas and how he would feel if I died also. He wouldn't probably want to do anything anymore. He's only 13! He has such a long happy life ahead of him! I don't though. Riku hates me now and I will die alone. I will never love again. I will always love Riku... _

"Sora, Sora? Sora are you in there?" It sounded like Roxas's soft innocent voice. "Sora if your in there I'm coming in." He said opening the door and looking at me on the floor. His little face horrified of what he saw. I was horrified with what I saw. I forgot! I wrote all that down on so many sheets of paper I couldn't even count them!

"Rox, Rox please forgive me!" I said jumping off the ground and hugging him with tears rolling down my face.

"Rox!" I yelled.

_Damn_ it. It was all a dream. Just a big _fucking_ dream. Am I awake? Before I could think Roxas walked in.

"Sora, why do you want to be with mother and father more then me?" He asked tearing up with his arms crossed.

"I don't anymore Rox, I don't." I said jumping off the floor and hugging him. "Rox, you will always be more important to me then being with mother again." I said squeezing him even harder.

"Sora it's okay." He said trying to get out of my grip. He eventually did, then he was about to walk out when he said,

"Sora, Riku wants to see you. In his room." and he walked out.

I knew what I was up for, sex. I walked out the door with a straight face and walked into Riku's room which was dark, and cold. Then all of a sudden Riku runs into his room and tackles me onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" I yelled with a struggling face as he was pulling my pants off.

"Just shut up Sora!" He said smiling, with my pants off and his hands down my shirt.

He leaned down and started to make out with me, then he got up and ripped his pants off. I slipped off the bed as quietly as I could and hid under the bed.

_I hope he didn't see me._

"Sora? Where are you?" He asked sounding so sexy.

Oh man did I need sex, but I was to upset to have it. I decided to get out from under the bed and deal with the sex.

"Riku, come here!" I said grabbing his shirt and trowing him on the bed.

I jumped on Riku and pushed him back onto the bed, me on top of him. We started to make out, our tongues meshing together and becoming one. He soon pulled off my shirt, his soon following after. Soon enough, we were both naked. He started to grind his hips against mine and we both let out low moans. He reached and grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table before preparing me and himself. He soon sheathed himself fully into me and began to move slowly, in a rhythm. I moaned his name over and over, him doing the same. He started picking up pace, going faster. My moans became louder and mixed with his. I soon couldn't tell the difference between his and mine. He suddenly pulled me in for a final kiss before starting to pump me, and soon, we both came, a cry of ecstasy coming out of both our mouths. He collapsed on top of me panting. I fell asleep quickly after that.

-_**Inside Sora's Dream**_-

"_Oh Riku! Oh!" _

"_Why are you just sitting here and taking it?" _

"_Oh! Oww! Riku, Stop! That hurts!" _

"_What hurts!" _

"_You! Stop your hurting me!" _

"_How and I'll stop!" _

"_Your dick being in my ass!" _

"_Well then I'll stick in your mouth!" _

"_Noo!" _

"_Yeah how do you like that Sora?" _

_-mumble mumble-_

"_Huh Sora! How do you like that" _

_I spit out his dick and ran to the door. _

"_Get back here!" _

_He grabbed me and threw me on the bed! Then he started ass raping me again! _

"_Stop Riku! Stop!" _

_-__**Outside Sora's Dream**_-

I was panting. That was a nightmare. Hopefully Riku never does that to me, or anyone.

_**LIttle Authors Note:**_

_**There will be more sex later on in the story and review my story if you think it's good so far! XD! It will also get sadder though. :( ALSO NIKI HELPED WITH THIS CHAPTER SO CREDIT TO HER! XD XP **_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry...

I woke up freezing. I was lying next to Riku naked in the bed a mess and for some odd reason water on the floor. Oh no! Zexion probably came in a cleaned the floor and saw us! Or worse, Roxas. I jumped off the bed not waking Riku. Then grabbed my clothes and walked over to my room. I put my boxers and tee-shirt on and fell on to my bed and when I was just about to close my eye's my alarm went off. _Damn _it. Why does everything have to be ruined. I walked down stairs with my hands in my pocket and having a tired face.

"You finally over it yet?" Asked Kairi

"What?" I asked back grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"The party." She replied and sat down and ate a banana.

"No! Why would you think I'm over it!" I asked throwing the orange juice on the ground.

"You and Riku did it last night." She said.

My arms dropped and my mouth dropped.

"You saw us!" I said with my arms flailing and face red.

"Yeah. It was a mess. Your lucky I cleaned it up before Demyx or Zexion saw it." She said taking another bite of the banana.

"Well thanks for that, but how did you get in? The door was locked!" I said picking up the orange juice carton.

"I jiggled it. Like you jiggled Riku last night." She said smiling and walking back upstairs.

I hate Kairi, she is such a _bitch_. I can't believe that she said that! You know instead of killing myself I'm going to kill her. Then Roxas walked down, looking so tired that he was about to fall right on the floor.

"What's with you?" I asked getting a cup out of the cabinet.

"Nothing!" He said yawning and looking pissed at me.

"Okay I just asked you a question! You don't have to get all pissy at me!" I said putting the cup down before I broke it.

"I'm not getting pissy at you I'm just pissed at you! There's a HUGE difference!" He yelled with his face red and throwing a chair on the ground.

"What the _fuck_ is going on down here?" Yelled Demyx holding a towel at his waist.

"Nothing go back to you shower!" I yelled my eye's blood shot from yelling at Roxas.

After Demyx left I threw Rox on the ground, grabbed a knife and ran upstairs and into my room. I was about to stab it into my chest when Riku and Roxas ran in.

"What are you doing? Why were you about to stab your self?" Riku yelled out of breath and starting to cry.

"Well I might as well do it! Roxas hates me! My parents are gone! You're mad at me!" I yelled with my eye's blood shot and tears running down my face. Then Riku butted in.

"I'm not mad. I'm worried." He said sitting down next to me and put his arm around me. I put my head on it and cried. Roxas walked out. Zexion walked in and said,

"You two, school. Now. You need to get your education."

I got up and sat on the bed. Riku walked into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and handed it to me.

"Here wipe your face." Riku said in a gentle tone. Like my mother.

I wiped my face off and threw the towel on the ground.

"Alright then, lets go to school." Said Riku smiling and then walking out the door.

I took my tee-shirt off and grabbed the first shirt that was still in my closet. It was the yellow one my mother gave me for my birthday. I then grabbed a pair of pants and they were the pair that my mother gave for my birthday also. I then put on my necklace, a belt and shoes. I walked down stairs grabbed my book-bag and walked out the door.

_Beep-Beep_

"Come on Sora hurry up!" Demyx yelled from his small old car that his father gave to him before he ran away.

I sat down in the back seat next to Kairi who was next to Roxas. Riku was in Zexion's car.

"Before we leave, will you and Roxas not argue?" Asked Kairi.

"Alright with me." I whispered to myself but Kairi heard me.

"No promises." Said Roxas. Ugh that kid.

"DRIVE!" Said Kairi because she knew what was coming.

"Why can't you give a promise? Huh Roxas, why?" I said in a angry pissed tone

"Well I don't know Sora. Maybe if you push me down and grab a knife you will figure it out yourself!" He yelled with his face red and arms crossed.

Kairi ducked down and I wouldn't blame her for what was going to happen next. Roxas threw a punch at me and missed then I threw my water bottle at him. He threw it back. We arrived at school and I got out of the car and Roxas got out. Kairi ran into school and Demyx attempted to stop me and Roxas from what was going to happen next. Roxas threw his book-bag down and tackled me. I threw him off of me and punched him in the face. Kids started to form a circle. (Great, now the principal is going to come) I thought in my mind.

"_Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight!" _The spectators started to chant.

"No promises huh! Maybe I can promise you something! Something like, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled in a cocky tone. I was pissed at Roxas. So pissed that I was thinking about killing him. I punched him in the face again then he kicked me in the hip. I fell backwards, then kicked him in the face. I ran for my book-bag and pulled out my text book, but before I could whack Roxas in the side of the head with it Riku tackled me along with Demyx and Zexion. Axel and Kairi held Roxas down.

"Would you two stop it!" Asked Axel, I could tell he was upset.

"I don't know? Maybe you should ask "_no promises"_ over there!" I said in a smart tone. While the spectators were still chanting.

"Come here!" Yelled Roxas breaking out of the grip of both Axel and Kairi. He ran full speed towards me, Demyx, Riku and Zexion back away. It was Roxas and I again. He tackled me onto the ground and punched me several times in the face before I could kick him the balls. He fell onto the ground. I kicked him the side three times before Riku tackled me and held me down, with the help of Demyx and Zexion. Axel help Roxas up and held him back, with the help of Kairi.

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding _the bell went off and everyone ran inside except me, Riku, Axel and Roxas. 

"What is the matter with you Sora?" Riku asked now in a angry tone. Like my father. I hated my father, not more then Roxas, but I still hated him.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" I yelled grabbing my book-bag and walking up the stairs to school.

"Rox, what's with you?" Axel said in a angry tone.

"Nothing! Just Sora ok? Just leave me and him to settle it! Not you guys!" He said grabbing his book-bag and walking up the stairs to school.

_Why does everything have to be so...so...ugh!_


End file.
